


ｘｘｘ

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 超級樂隊, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 首發：2019.10.04金河鎮碎碎唸時間（不是）
Relationships: Kim Hajin/Yang Jiwan (Superband), 金河鎮/梁智完
Kudos: 1





	ｘｘｘ

1

金河鎮的 Kaokao talk視窗亮了，他隨手點開一看，上面寫著“救命”。  
金河鎮眉頭一皺。

“枕頭死掉了”，三秒後對話視窗又跳出另一則訊息，金河鎮眉尾一挑。  
“河鎮大人HELP ME :~ ~ ~”

金河鎮索性把手機螢幕關掉。

2

三天之前，金河鎮與梁智完組成不久的雙人團體Xinbeat舉辦了第一次見面會。

為了完整呈現兩人新的一面，他們又說又唱又演奏，一天兩場活動來賓不同、曲目也有調整，連舞台服裝都不重複。雖然鍾愛的風格不盡相同，但兩人都是注重外貌的時尚BOY，喜好華麗舞台裝扮的梁智完，甚至染了一頭偶像般的橘色，惹眼程度堪比當初以「紅髮鼓手」名號行走江湖的黃珉渽。

以上種種，包括準備見面會所耗費的精力、以及醒目的髮色，共同導致金河鎮眼前這幅景象－－梁智完頂著彷彿汽水糖的鮮艷橘子色頭髮，穿着充當睡衣的休閒服，脖子上圍著毛巾，背靠著沙發、懷裡抱著大枕頭，雙眼無神窩在客廳角落。  
金河鎮一身颯爽的休閒西裝，一手握著剛剛用來開門的備用鑰匙，一手抓著用塑膠袋包好的大枕頭。梁智完抬頭對上夥伴挑釁與疑問的表情，瞇起眼睛，低頭在手機上運指飛快。金河鎮口袋裡的手機立刻震動，他把鑰匙放下掏出手機，Kaokao talk視窗顯示“歡迎河鎮大人光臨kkkkk”。

金河鎮強忍著才沒把手裡的枕頭丟過去。

3

梁智完體力透支了。梁智完感冒了。  
梁智完的頭髮褪色把枕頭染成一片詭異的彩霞。  
金河鎮覺得額角陣陣抽痛。

「你累了，你病了，OK這部分我懂，而且你活該。枕頭怎麼回事？」

別看Kaokao talk上活潑輕佻的語氣，事實上梁智完根本說不出話，金河鎮默默等他打完訊息。

“……”

結果，手機畫面上出現一列刪節號。金河鎮忽然想通怎麼回事，還能怎麼回事，這人洗頭沒吹頭髮啊！於是把東西隨便往不擋路的地方一擱，大踏步走到梁智完面前。沒化妝的他臉色暗沉，鬍渣加深了不健康的感覺，水滴從他的額角滑到下顎，接著落到枕頭上，白色棉布又吸進一點鮮艷的橘色。

「頭髮為什麼不弄乾？」

面色不善地在沙發上坐下，金河鎮嫌棄地扯掉毛巾蓋在他頭上，稍嫌粗暴地擦拭。梁智完並未回答，下巴靠在枕頭上讓金河鎮幫他擦頭髮，手指又忙了起來。

“我動不了”

擦完才有空看手機的金河鎮嘖了一聲，起身到浴室拿吹風機，卻發現地板、牆面還有丟在地上的浴巾，處處都沾上了刺目的橘色，彷彿攝影手法特殊的藝術電影，或者挺有意境的LOMO照片。但金河鎮站在現場，環顧四處怵目驚心的橘色水跡，嗅著染髮劑的化學味道，覺得比起藝術電影，更像身處某種詭異的獵奇殺人現場啊。

金河鎮不覺得自己有潔癖或整理狂，但跟住這裡的人比起來，大概誰都算得上整齊吧？他心想，就算我真的宰了這傢伙，大概也不會把浴室搞得比現在更亂了。  
於是回到客廳，粗暴地幫梁智完吹頭髮，脫色再上色的髮絲觸感很怪，又不容易吹乾，還染紅了彈貝斯的修長手指。

4

梁智完不發一語，連金河鎮吹瀏海時故意用熱風攻擊他臉都沒有反抗，只是閉著眼睛縮成一團；連被拉起來、支撐著腋下慢慢移動到房間、被安置在床上、被推倒躺在新的枕頭上、被蓋棉被，梁智完幾乎都睜不開眼睛，只有耳朵接收到搭檔兩分擔憂、八分抱怨地吐出諸如「走好」、「你很重不要整個人靠上來」、「腳自己移上去啦」等等碎碎念。

除了從家裡幫梁智完帶來乾淨的枕頭，金河鎮還細心鋪了枕頭巾，以免臥室又變得像刑案現場。梁智完在床上緩緩扭動，尋找睡起來舒服的姿勢，暈眩中聞到枕頭跟毛巾原本分屬兩間屋子、卻因為兩位屋主太常相處，自然融為一體的味道。終於能稍微睜開的眼睛捕捉到金河鎮正在拉上窗簾，梁智完伸手想拿被放在床頭的手機，卻被金河鎮把伸出的手塞回被窩裡頭。

「有什麼話等你好點用說的吧。」

說完彈了下梁智完還在低燒的額頭，被快要睜不開的眼睛充滿怨念地瞪了一陣。金河鎮笑起來，又用大手揉揉剛剛彈過的位置，然後隔著自己的手，在那位置親了一下。梁智完瞪大眼睛，然後不滿意地嘟嘴，金河鎮再次滿意地笑了。

5

走出梁智完的住處，金河鎮口袋裡的手機又開始不安份地振動。他掏出來，毫不意外地發現還是梁智完，螢幕顯示“謝謝河鎮大人”。才想著不是叫他快點睡不要玩嗎，畫面立即又跳出第二條訊息，只有短短3個英文字母。

“xxx”

休閒西裝打扮的男人多看了螢幕幾秒，才把手機放回口袋。  
「我才不要親感冒的人呢，」依舊帶著笑，他嘴上這麼碎碎唸著。

-fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 副標題：看FM及羅宇獨奏會照片憔悴的梁智完有感。
> 
> 只有我覺得Isaac見面會到Xinbeat見面會才一個月不到，梁智完憔悴那麼多很不科學嗎……看照片覺得是爆青春痘+皮膚過敏，在羅宇獨奏會被拍到時看起來真的好累好累，於是就生了這篇文。  
> 結尾可以不用那麼甜蜜，蓋完棉被嘴砲兩句就走，只是我想吃點糖^q^


End file.
